pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nectaria
/Archive 1/ Typo Eh. It is a common typo. Like Squirtle and Squrtile. It happens. Energy ''X'' 15:28, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, I have seen the "Squrtile" spelling before I fixed it! Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 15:33, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh I know It's just that I feel that it would be a game than a manga etc. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:36, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Maybe it will be a videogame but it's unknown until we will get informations on 26 August! These are my opinions on this new project: Game: Maybe some random spin-off or another main videogame (like a Z, X2/Y2 or a FireRed and LeafGreen remake etc.) Manga: Maybe it will be a new manga based on XY or ORAS videogames or another manga adaptation of the anime (Maybe XY because Best Wishes never got a manga adaptation in the Gen V years). Anime: Maybe another anime based on videogames like Origins, more special episodes from the main anime universe, an anime adaptation of some manga or an anime based on TCG cards (I think it will be cool if they make one. There are some manga based on TCG cards like How I Became a Pokemon Card.). Nectaria (talk) 13:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I think Pokémon should make a spin-off generation full of remade remakes in 3D. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Did you mean remakes of spin-off videogames like Stadium and Snap? A Snap remake will be a good idea! One thing that I don't want to see in a Snap remake is replacing Todd with a new photographer. It's better keep him with a new redesign instead of being replaced -_-. Nectaria (talk) 16:40, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking Main Series games, i.e. Pokémon Yellow, Emerald etc. but I do think what you are saying is a good idea too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:17, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah, now I see what do you mean! A remake of the third versions of the main videogames will be a good idea too! Nectaria (talk) 15:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) One of the inactive admin's has come back, Jade. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:14, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I noticed her before you replying me! Nectaria (talk) 15:16, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh, have you voted on the removal of inactive Pokepower leaders yet. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:18, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Not yet but I will vote later not now! I'm busy with editing some pages! Nectaria (talk) 15:24, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Do you think The J's Clients page should be separated into two pages since they are two characters? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:19, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, no comment. Nectaria (talk) 15:13, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Bah. He (or she) deserved it. These are our laws, and if that user fails to obey, he/she will be blocked. A bit harsh, but it is business. Energy ''X'' 11:04, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay but what do you think of me warning this user? Do you think this was a good warning for him? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 11:08, August 22, 2014 (UTC) It could be slightly better. That is, the message could be more alarming that user is breaking the rules and should stop. But, at least a warning is a warning. Energy ''X'' 11:16, August 22, 2014 (UTC)